The described embodiments relate generally to cases for portable listening devices such as earbuds and headphones.
Portable wireless listening devices typically use some form of a headset or earbud in order to maintain privacy for the user and/or to avoid annoying bystanders. Users often prefer wireless portable listening devices because there are no cords to deal with and the listening device may be less noticeable. Some portable wireless listening devices, such as earbuds, can be relatively small and easy to lose when not in use. Thus, portable wireless listening devices can be stored in cases.
Many media output systems (e.g., some speakers) are not capable of wirelessly receiving media, but rather require a direct docking or wired connection with a phone or music device, restricting the use and reducing flexibility of such output systems. Similarly, many audio sources (e.g., in-flight entertainment systems, treadmill or other gym equipment audio systems, car audio systems, etc.) also require a wired connection to output audio to listening devices and can't interface wirelessly with portable wireless listening devices, so the portable wireless listening devices need to be used with wired adapters or need to be replaced with wired listening devices.